


When was the last time you f*cked?

by witchy_alien



Series: Baby [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Surrogacy, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: Kei just wants to spend time with his daughter, and have his husband listen for once.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Baby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688863
Comments: 10
Kudos: 189





	When was the last time you f*cked?

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read alone. Just part of my Kurootsukki hc from my sugar daddy au.

Kei’s alarm went off and he groaned in bed. He rolled over to see Tetsurou sleeping through the shrill beeping. He was always jealous of Tetsurou’s ability to sleep through anything. The only times he saw him get up before Kei was when they first had Miku. 

Kei unwillingly got out of bed. He walked through the cold hall to the kitchen. Once he had a pot of coffee brewing he went to Miku’s room. She was moving around and scrunched her face. He smiled at her and rubbed the back of his hand on her cheek. 

Miku opened her eyes, sniffling. Before she could start crying he rubbed her belly. She blinked up at him and started smiling. Kei felt his heart squeeze from the love he could never put into words. 

He lifted her up, “Good morning.” 

He changed her and got her ready for the day. Tetsurou didn’t have work until later in the morning, but Kei had to leave soon. He tried to get in as much time with Miku that he could. 

It was strange to him to have a mini version of his husband. When Tetsurou first brought up having a baby, Kei told him it was ridiculous. Kei was over ten years younger than Tetsurou and at a completely different point of his life. 

Tetsurou didn’t pressure him after he had first asked, so Kei figured he forgot about it. Kei continued to think about it to the point of overthinking. He couldn’t go to any of his friends about it. And everything he researched online ended up with him becoming way too nervous to bring it up again to Tetsurou. He didn’t exactly hate the idea. And it wasn’t something that they couldn’t afford. Tetsurou made enough to support them both along with kids. 

Akiteru and him somehow got onto the topic of having kids. It was a weird conversation to be having with his brother. When he was with his brother it was hard to remember that they were both adults living their separate lives. 

Akiteru had asked Kei if he was planning to have kids now that he was married. Kei brought up the conversation he had with Tetsurou weeks before about trying to have a kid while Kei was still in graduate school. It was then that Akiteru told him that he could ask his wife about carrying their baby. 

When Akiteru told him that Mayu was willing to do so, Kei told Tetsurou. He watched Tetsurou’s face light up as he wrapped Kei into his arms. It was that same smile that he now saw every morning on Miku’s face. 

He carried Miku into the kitchen, “Fruit sounds good for breakfast.” She began babbling when he opened the fridge for her food. He held up two different types to show her, “Apple or pear and apricot?” 

Miku began giggling. Kei smiled, “Apple does sound better, huh?” 

He sat her down in her chair and she began whimpering. Kei sighed and resisted the urge to pick her up again just so she wouldn’t wake Tetsurou. He prepared her breakfast and his. Kei tried to keep conversation going with Miku whenever he could. He knew that it was good for her development to hear him talk. If that meant narrating his entire day to her then he would do it. She was biologically Tetsurou’s so that meant that she was going to be smart.

Kei pulled up his chair and helped feed her. He simultaneously fed himself and Miku. He placed the bottle down next to her and watched her try to hold it. She grabbed it, but couldn’t lift it to her mouth without it falling. 

“Your dad is lazy and still asleep,” Kei lifted her up. Miku started babbling on. It was something that she always did after breakfast that Kei found endearing. 

He checked the time and saw that it was almost time for Tetsurou to get up anyway. Kei figured he wouldn’t mind Miku joining him for a bit. Walking into their bedroom he saw Tetsurou lightly snoring on his back. Kei laid Miku down on top of his chest. Tetsurou instantly wrapped his arms around her. 

Kei took a picture, saving it in a hidden file. He left the the room so Tetsurou could have time with Miku while he got ready. Kei went back into the kitchen and cleaned up a bit before he prepared breakfast for Tetsurou. He set it aside with a cup of coffee with only a splash of cream and sugar. 

Tetsurou came into the kitchen yawning, “You really left me on diaper duty.” 

“Here,” Kei shoved the plate of food his way. 

Tetsurou smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Kei knew he never expected him to, but he was usually already up before him so it wasn’t a big deal. 

Tetsurou ate with Miku on his lap. He mashed up some eggs and let her try some every now and then. Kei went and got ready for his busy day. 

He felt his heart pull towards Miku each time he left. Kei was in his final year of grad school and was completing an internship. His life was hectic, but she was his solace. 

“Kei,” Tetsurou stood above him holding Miku. 

Kei slipped on his shoes and stood up. Tetsurou fixed his shirt collar and kissed his cheek. Miku reached out and messed up the collar. 

Miku pouted, eyes already swelling with tears. Kei leaned in to kiss her cheek. Tetsurou stood with a smile on his face expecting the same treatment. 

“I’m leaving now,” Kei turned to open the door. 

Tetsurou made a strangled noise. 

Kei turned back around with a smirk on his face. He kissed Tetsurou on the lips. When he pulled away Tetsurou was smiling at him. 

“Have a good day,” Kei said. 

“Say bye-bye, Miku,” He didn’t have to look to know that Tetsurou was showing her how to wave.

Kei went to his classes before his internship. He forced his eyes to stay open the entire time. He didn’t realize he was so tired until he actually tried to focus. He pushed through until the end of his classes. Finals were going to get the best of him. 

He grabbed coffee on his way to his internship. Kei sighed in relief that he had time to sit down for a bit. He took the time to look at his phone. Of course, Tetsurou had sent him five pictures of Miku. Kei saved them all, smiling to himself. He scrolled through his Miku folder and tried to find the best picture to make his background. 

“What a cute baby!” His supervisor gasped behind him. 

Kei always felt a swell of pride hearing that. 

She sat down next to him, apparently on a break. Murata was a nice woman who was probably around Tetsurou’s age. She didn’t take much seriously, but when it came to her work she was invested. Kei respected her for it. 

“Whose kid is that?” She smiled at him. 

They didn’t talk much. Kei usually only spoke to her for work related things. In the past few months, Kei learned quickly how many people would ask about Miku upon seeing her. 

He considered not responding before saying, “Mine.” 

She stared at him, expression blank. Kei was sure she didn’t believe him. He knew his look didn’t exactly scream “Family Man.” 

“Yours?” She started to giggle. Kei blinked back waiting for the realization on her face to set in after realizing he wasn’t joking. 

“Oh,” She covered her mouth with both of her hands. She looked like she was still trying to cover her laugh, but Kei was sure it was out of embarrassment now. “I didn’t expect,” She mumbled, “I mean you’re so,” she trailed off. 

“Young?” He grinned. 

“I was going to say unapproachable,” She teased. 

Kei rolled his eyes. His phone caught both of their attention by dinging. 

“Girlfriend?” Murata smiled. 

Kei looked at the picture before showing her. On any other day, Kei wouldn’t bother showing her. He was feeling extra charitable. She let out a small gasp out of surprise. 

In the picture Kuroo was sitting on the floor with Miku in his lap. He was helping her grip onto the game controller. Miku had on a too big beanie with a familiar logo on it. Which meant that Kenma was probably with them. 

“Husband,” Kei always liked the reactions he got from the word. He would never openly admit to anyone that he loved that word. 

It was like all the gears clicked in Murata’s head, “Your ring! That makes so much sense. Oh, I owe Fujiwara.” 

After a little more conversation, Kei went to work. Tetsurou would be proud of him for talking to someone who wasn’t Tadashi for once. 

He worked until sundown. Kei checked the time and saw that he could spare some extra time at the library. He ended up getting caught up in studying. Tetsurou messaged him with a question mark. 

By the time Kei made it home it was almost nine at night. Which would explain why he was so tired. He crept inside and saw a few lights were still on. In the living room was Kenma asleep on the couch. Kei sighed and went to find blankets to throw on him. When Kenma spent the night it usually meant that he was not doing so well. 

And Tetsurou would outright kill him if he were ever mean to Kenma. Not that he would ever be. 

Kei surveyed the floor of the living room. Toys were scattered everywhere. He walked into the kitchen to get water and found no cups. The dishes had somehow piled up throughout the day. 

Kei felt his eye twitch out of irritation. This was a part of marriage that people talk about, but he never expected to care about. He learned fast that Tetsurou waited until the very last moment to clean. Kei found himself taking charge of household chores to make sure they got done. It made his blood boil when they didn’t get done. 

Kei went to Miku’s room to say goodnight. She laid in her crib, drool on her cheek. Kei grabbed a wipe and cleaned it off, gently patting her head. 

“Goodnight,” Kei whispered, “you might wake up with only one dad tomorrow.” 

Tetsurou was in bed on his bed watching something on his phone. He looked up to Kei and smiled. When Kei didn’t return the smile, Tetsurou frowned. 

“What’s up?” He put his phone on the nightstand. 

“Nothing was done,” Kei said, “everything is a mess.” 

“Kei,” Tetsurou stretched his arm out, “I’ll get to it tomorrow. Kenma came over and we got carried away.” 

“He probably didn’t even come until the afternoon,” Kei spoke in a hushed tone. The last thing he needed was Miku or Kenma hearing them. 

Tetsurou groaned and sank into the bed, “I’m sorry. I went to the store in the morning and forgot.” 

Kei deflated. He didn’t know why he was even trying to argue. “Sorry, I’m tired,” Kei stripped out of his clothes and stepped into bed.

Tetsurou pulled him into a hug. Kei relaxed into his touch. He let Tetsurou take his glasses off for him, “Welcome home, Mr. Grumpy.” 

Kei didn’t bother to come up with a witty comeback. Instead, he closed his eyes and drifted asleep against Tetsurou’s chest. 

In the morning, Kei stretched his arm out to look for Tetsurou. He opened his eyes when he found it was Miku next to him. She giggled and wobbled over to him. His heart tightened from the pure joy that had overcome him. 

Tetsurou came out of the bathroom in running gear, “Wanna go for a run?” 

It was the literal last thing Kei wanted to do in the world. “Yeah,” He rubbed his eyes. 

Shortly after getting Miku strapped into her stroller, they were out the door. Kei didn’t ask about where Kenma had gone. If Tetsurou wasn’t concerned then he didn’t have to be. 

They’re morning jog was uneventful. Miku seemed to enjoy the morning air which made him happy. There was so much of Tetsurou in her. He wasn’t sure if it was from what she learned or if it was inherited. 

Tetsurou had already prepared him lunch and a quick breakfast. He gave him a kiss on the cheek and waved him bye for the day. Kei only had morning classes then he would get to spend the rest of the day with Miku. 

He got through class fairly quickly. He left with a bunch more to read for the night, but he had to remind himself it was worth it. 

When he got back home he had expected to see it a little bit cleaner. Instead, he saw Kuroo sleeping on the couch with Miku right on top of him. 

Frustrated, Kei woke Tetsurou up, “You’re messing up her schedule.” 

Tetsurou sat up, gentle as to not wake the baby. “You’re home early,” He yawned. 

“And you still haven’t cleaned anything,” Kei couldn’t help his elevated volume. 

Miku stirred in her sleep. Tetsurou hushed her, “It’s not a big deal.” 

Somehow, all the built up rage and irritation took over Kei. His initial reaction was to yell, or say something mean back. Instead, he took a deep breath in and out. “So, it won’t be a big deal if I go over to Aki’s?” 

“Kei,” Tetsurou’s eyes widened. 

Kei knew it was because he was tired and stressed that he was reacting this way. A childish part of him wanted him to behave like this. It had been a long time since he went running back to his brother’s house. After having Miku his anger had subsided for a long time. 

Kei quickly moved to their room to pack a light bag. Tetsurou followed behind, Miku still in his hands, “Kei, please, this is ridiculous.” 

“What’s ridiculous is that you never take anything seriously,” Kei’s voice startled Miku awake. 

Both of their attention shifted to her. Kei lifted her out of Tetsurou’s arms, “I’m going to Aki’s.” 

Tetsurou’s eyes drifted to his bag, “For how long?”

“Just,” Kei rubbed Miku’s back, “just for tonight.” 

Tetsurou took a step closer. Kei didn’t back away. They stared at each other and Kei knew that he was trying to read him. He was trying to consider if they should continue to fight or back down. 

Tetsurou chose backing down, “Are you taking Miku?”

Kei noticed the drop in his expression, “I just need a break.” He looked down at Miku, “I think I’m just tired.” 

Tetsurou knew what he meant. It meant he was going to take Miku with him for the night. They both knew that Mayu would happily help look after Miku.

“Can I help with anything?” Tetsurou reached out. He placed his hand on top of the one covering Miku’s back. 

Kei frowned, “I got it.” 

He silently packed up Miku’s belongings. Tetsurou handed him Miku’s favorite toy before they headed out. He gave Miku a kiss on her forehead, “Be good.” 

As Kei opened the front door Tetsurou spoke again, “I love you, Kei.” 

His hand paused and the other tightened on the baby carrier. Slowly, he turned around, “I love you too.” 

Kei felt a sudden wave of relief walking out of the door. He felt bad about feeling that relief. He took the long way to Aki’s house. 

Mayu opened the door before Kei got Miku out of the car. She waved at him from the entryway, “What brings you over with no warning?” She took Miku from his arms. 

Miku babbled and reached for her hair to pull. Mayu scolded her, but Kei heard no actual anger in her voice. He always wondered what it was like with her seeing the baby that was technically hers a few times a month. 

“Tetsurou’s an ass,” He said. 

Mayu smiled up at him, “Oh, is he?” 

She laid out a blanket to put Miku down on. Kei sat on the couch and watched her crawl around and play with a few toys in front of her. Mayu returned holding two glasses filled with something that definitely wasn’t water.

“I have to study,” Kei stared at the drinks. 

Mayu pushed the cup into his hand with more force than a tiny woman should have. “If you don’t know it now, then you won’t know it. Plus Aki will be home soon. He can watch Miku for a bit. You look like you need a break.” The sloppy grin she gave told him this probably wasn’t her first drink of the day. 

Kei gave in to the pressure. He didn’t have the energy to fight it. Plus, there was something about Mayu that was just likable. She could probably convince him to do most things. Aki chose a good person to spend his life with. 

He was happy that Mayu didn’t pressure him to talk about what happened. It had been a long time since Kei had randomly shown up at their house without a warning. Instead they sat comfortably talking and playing with Miku. It was relaxing compared to his busy schedule.

“So, you just stay home and drink all day,” Kei teased. 

“I’m rewarding myself!” She smacked his arm, “Look around at my now spotless house. Aki is going to be shocked.” 

That was something he and his brother shared in their choice of partners. They were particularly messy people to live with. 

Aki came home, “Kei, why are you here?” He asked out of surprise. 

“I can’t just visit?” Kei rolled his eyes. 

“Miku,” Aki gasped, “you’re so big.” He lifted her up and she giggled at him. 

“Look what I did, honey,” Mayu puckered her lips for a kiss. 

Kei looked away as they kissed. 

“What did you do?” Kei heard them kiss again. 

“Aki,” Mayu whined, “I cleaned.” 

Aki laughed and ruffled Kei’s hair, “It looks really good in here.” He took a seat next to Kei, bumping their knees together, “What’re doing here?”

“He’s fighting with Tetsurou,” Mayu responded for him. 

Aki frowned, “Was it a bad fight?” 

Kei sighed and reached his hand out for Miku to move towards. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Aki was looking at him in the way that made Kei feel small. He tickled Miku’s side to make her laugh. He swooped her up into his arms, digging through the bag he got to pull out her formula. He stood up and went to the kitchen.

Aki quickly followed behind, “Hey,” he said once they were alone, “Is everything okay?” He leaned against the fridge watching his brother prepare her food. 

“Yes,” Kei held the bottle to Miku’s mouth. She reached out to help him hold it. 

“Kei,” Aki stepped forward. 

Kei sighed, “He’s just been really annoying.” 

Aki flicked his forehead. Kei took a step backwards. He glared at his brother. 

“Maybe you’re being annoying,” Aki closed the space between them. 

Kei went to sit down at the table. Aki didn’t take the hint and followed him. Miku finished her food and Kei started to move her over his shoulder. 

Aki reached out, “I’ll take her.” Before Kei could protest, he continued, “You spend some time with Mayu. I can smell that you both have been here for awhile. I will take Miku grocery shopping with me. 

Kei couldn’t get another word out after that. Aki was already walking out of the door with Miku in his arms. Kei waved at her from the door. Mayu snuck up on him in the doorway. 

She pushed another drink into his hands, “Talk,” she demanded. 

Kei listened to her. He sat on the couch and sighed. He explained how annoyed he had been and how he blew up on Tetsurou. It felt childish saying what he did. By the time he was finished he was already finished with his drink. 

Mayu fixed him another, “Do you two every use your words?” 

“Yeah,” Kei hid his pout, “he just never does anything.” He pulled out his phone and saw that Tetsurou hadn’t messaged him since he left. Something about that made Kei feel lonely.

“Kei,” Mayu scolded in the same voice she used for Miku. She knew that wasn’t all it was.

“I’ve been tired between school and work,” Kei glanced at his phone next to him, “Tetsurou was just someone I could let all that stress out on.” 

Mayu frowned. She reached out between them, her hand finding his fingertips. 

On any other occasion, Kei would have pulled away. He had, unfortunately, had too much to drink. 

“Kei, that’s so stupid,” She clapped her hands on his cheeks. 

He shook his head, grabbing her wrists. Kei let out a long sigh, “He’s just so dumb. Not dumb, but,” he tried searching for the word. 

“You’re both stupid,” Mayu flipped her short hair. She continued, “You know you have to actually talk to work things out instead of insulting. Stay the night and first thing in the morning you apologize.” 

Kei chose not to respond to that. Instead, he spent his time sitting in his own feelings. He could be an ass, but he wasn’t going to admit to it. They spent the rest of their time together watching a movie. Aki got back when they were both drunkenly laughing at the TV. It probably wasn’t even at anything funny. 

Kei practically jumped up to take Miku. She was peacefully sleeping in his brother's arms. He held her hand and gently rocked her over to the couch. 

“Have fun?” Aki asked them. 

Miku grabbed onto Kei’s finger in her sleep. Her hand was so soft and small in his hand. He hummed her the same song that Tetsurou would sing at night, and sometimes in the early morning. 

“Kei’s spending the night and then apologizing to Tetsurou,” Mayu rested her head against the back of the couch. 

“Mayu,” Kei saw that she was trying to keep her eyes open, “thank you.” 

She opened her eyes and met his. She knew what he meant. They remained silent before Mayu said, “You’re welcome.” She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

Aki smiled and walked to the kitchen. Kei followed and watched him unload the groceries. Aki asked him about school and how his friends were doing. Kei gave the general responses, trying to remember the small details. 

Kei sat down at the table. He was drunk. Aki sat in front of him and set a bag of chips between them. Kei took a few, careful not to get crumbs on Miku. 

“She’s gotten bigger,” Aki said between bites. 

“I hear they do that.” 

“She has Mayu’s nose,” Aki leaned in closer. 

“It was for the best,” Kei said. He stared down at her. She looked a lot like Tetsurou in many ways. It was weird each day to see her change. “Is it weird to miss her?” Kei looked up. 

Aki’s smile dropped, “Are you okay?” 

Kei rolled his eyes, “Just answer the question.” 

“Mayu says the same thing,” Aki rested his back against the chair. “It used to be every night after she had her. It’s been awhile since then that she asked.” 

Kei was shocked to hear that. Mayu had never once hinted to that.

“She would always try to reason it, too.” Aki’s eyes drifted to his hands, “‘She’s mine, but she’s not mine,’ She said multiple times.” 

Kei had to agree. It was similar to what he felt. 

“She’s yours,” Aki smiled, “She’s yours and she’s Mayu’s.” 

“I feel so,” Kei tried to find the word. 

“Domestic?” 

Kei scrunched his face in disgust at the word, “Weird.”

“So,” Aki grinned, “you have a fight with my brother-in-law?”

“No,” Kei quickly said, “yes.” He looked away and frowned, “He’s so irritating.” 

“So are you.” 

Kei glared back at him, “He’s frustrating to be around. He’s been making me so angry and I don’t know why.” He fumed. 

“Okay,” Aki looked excited, “you’re not allowed to get mad at me.” Kei became a little concerned. “But,” Aki paused, “and you don’t have to answer! But, when was the last time you had sex?” 

The rest of the night was slow and relaxing. Kei spent time with his brother and slept in their spare room. By morning he said goodbye to them and went home. 

He got home just as Tetsurou was jogging back inside. Miku was more than happy to see him. Ignoring how sweaty he was, he hugged her tightly. He reached out to hold Kei’s hand, “How was it?” 

Kei lowered his head and mumbled an apology. Tetsurou asked him to repeat it, a hint of a laugh on the tip of his tongue. 

“I’m sorry,” Kei blurted. His entire face heated up, “For everything.” 

Tetsurou pulled him into a hug, “I know.” He pressed his face into Kei’s neck. They sat down to drink coffee together. 

Miku sat on Tetsurou’s lap and babbled on. Kei was pretty sure she was telling him about everything he had missed. 

“You’re so cute,” Tetsurou said. 

Kei took a second to realize he was talking to him. He bit the inside of his cheek. 

“What if,” He leaned into Kei’s space. He tapped his finger on his chin, “we went on a little vacation?” 

“All of us?” Kei was confused by the sudden idea. He wasn’t particularly into spontaneity.

“Just us,” Tetsurou responded before Kei could start to protest, “after you’re done with tests, and we’ve found someone to watch Miku.” 

Kei considered it. He saw the pleading in Tetsurou’s eyes. He figured there was no real harm in it. It had also been a long time since they were alone. He agreed. 

A few weeks later they were packed and ready to go. They found an inn that was close enough to be available for emergencies, and far away enough to be away from the city. The inn was big and simple. 

They walked around the greenery the first few hours there. Tetsurou found everything and anything to talk about. Kei stopped a few times to take pictures of plants. He even named a few for Tetsurou. 

When they returned they took a bath together. There were hot springs, but it was too crowded at the time. They agreed to go later, after they had eaten.

The personal tub was big enough to fit both of them. Kei laid against Tetsurou’s chest. Tetsurou rubbed his arms, up and down. Kei closed his eyes and felt himself begin to nod to sleep. He was kept awake by fingers trailing to his stomach and lower. 

“It’s been a long time,” Tetsurou said against his neck. ‘

Kei hummed. He grasped onto the side of the tub and Tetsurou’s thigh with his other hand. 

Tetsurou’s hand slipped to his cock and began pumping it. Kei was already hard from the long awaited physical touch. They were in such an intimate position. Kei felt lame liking it so much. 

Kei wiggled his nose at the tickle of his husband’s breath against his skin. He rocked into the touch feeling heat build with each pump. It had been so long since they had time to do this. Kei came quickly. 

They both rinsed off. Tetsurou took extra care in patting Kei down with a towel. He massaged down his body, making Kei hard again. It seemed like they were both thinking the same thing. 

They kissed walking to the bed. Kei stumbled and sat down. Tetsurou followed, sinking between his legs. He kissed down Kei’s body and left marks against his skin. Kei bit his lower lip when Tetsurou licked down his cock. 

It was so hot, Kei felt like he was going to lose it. Tetsurou’s mouth was wet and warm. His tongue licked the underside of his dick. Kei let out a few small gasps. 

Tetsurou pulled away and scooted over to their bags. He pulled out everything they needed fast. It was a large bottle of lube with a big pack of condoms.

“What did you expect to do while we were here?” Kei teased. 

Tetsurou slicked his fingers and pressed against Kei’s entrance, “Fuck you all night, obviously.” Kei tried to find the humor in his tone. “Tight,” Tetsurou whispered as he pushed into him. 

Kei closed his eyes as Tetsurou’s fingers danced inside of him. He sank into the touch. Tetsurou worked slowly to make sure he was ready. It really had been a long time, Kei thought to himself. 

“Want me to fuck you hard?” Tetsurou was so hard, precum had begun to leak. 

Kei didn’t care how he was fucked. He just wanted Tetsurou, “Yeah.” When Tetsurou reached for the condoms, Kei shook his head, “don’t want them.” He would worry about being messy later. 

Tetsurou pushed into him. Kei had his legs thrown over Tetsurou’s shoulders as he pounded into him. Kei didn’t always make sounds when they did this. But the way Tetsurou was fucking him, hard and fast, he couldn’t stop the moans slipping out. 

That seemed to help Tetsurou come. He gripped onto one of Kei’s thighs. His other hand went to Kei’s cock to help finish him. Kei came when he felt Tetsurou fill him up. 

They stayed in that position, breathing in each other’s space. After a few seconds, Tetsurou pulled out. Kei lowered his legs. He already felt the slow drip of the come inside of him start to slide out. 

Tetsurou rolled onto his back next to Kei, “I’m ready for bed.”

“Old man,” Kei snorted. 

“Yeah,” Tetsurou kissed his cheek. 

The rest of the evening they enjoyed each other. They ate in their room and dirtied the bed some more. They never really got around to the public tubs. 

In the morning, both of them woke early out of habit. Kei rolled over and met Tetsurou’s eyes. The sun shone through the window at just the right angle to outline his figure. 

“Tetsurou,” He placed his hand between them. Tetsurou put his on top of Kei’s hand. 

He searched Kei’s eyes, “Wanna go home?” 

Kei sat up, the bedsheets falling to his waist. They quietly packed up their belongings and left. 

The drive home felt long. Kei was itching to get back. He must have been radiating anxious energy because Tetsurou lowered the music. 

“What’s up?” He asked. 

“I think I’m clingy,” Kei looked out the window. 

Tetsurou laughed, “What?” 

“With Miku,” Kei explained, “I think I’m too attached.” 

“Kei,” He waited until Kei had his full attention, “I miss her all the time. It’s normal to feel that way.” Kei opened his mouth to argue, “But,” Tetsurou continued, “we can spend time away from her. She can miss us sometimes, and that’s okay.”

Kei turned back to look at the scenery pass by. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep the rest of the way. 

He was so relieved to be at home. They pulled up into the driveway and he saw a familiar looking bike parked out front. Kei frowned, trying to remember whose it was. They went inside to relieve Kenma of babysitting duties. 

Kei shouted out to Kenma about the bike. When he walked into the living room he finally realized whose bike it was. Hinata was in the middle of his living room. Their relationship clicked in his mind and Kei felt bubbly and lightheaded after laughing so hard. 

Miku laughed with him, and he was hit with more laughter. He was happy to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kei is just as stir crazy as I am in this quarantine. How are you practicing self care in these times? Take care of yourself!


End file.
